In a work vehicle provided with a mechanical travel device that travels by transmitting power generated by an engine to a drive wheel via a transmission, control that reduces drive force of an idling drive wheel is executed in order to improve travel performance. Such control is called traction control. In Patent Literature 1, disclosed is a technology in which traction control is achieved by reducing drive force of a drive wheel by using a brake.